


Chibi Assassin's Creed Brotherhood

by Titarnia



Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enter Elijah Miles!!, Gods having a kinda war, Have fun reading this one, I still don't know where this is going, Keeping it in the Family, M/M, More shit is going down, Multi, This family though, What is wrong with them, here we go again, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: Elijah Miles shows up and Desmond suddenly have a son. But something is wrong, because Alexis left her mark on him.Elijah has nightmares, a telling of something to come. And the warning Alexis left with Haytham."Fear the wrath of...."Who do they have to fear, and why?This is the third installment of Chibi Assassin's Creed.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Edward Kenway/Rebecca Crane, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659916
Comments: 29
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed the pattern yet?  
> The name of the series, and the names of the fics?  
> The first person on a chapter, and the last person on a chapter?  
> There is a pattern, because I like patterns. And I like when things suddenly have a pattern.

**Chapter 1 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

After Edward had cleared his room of his things, they were quick to make it into Elijah’s room. Edward and Rebecca moved to the apartment building just opposite the one the rest of them lived in. Desmond had been afraid of what Elijah thought about him as a father, but Elijah had made it clear that Desmond wasn’t to blame for not knowing. The young man had been more interested in their family history, which lead to the explanation of Ezio and Altaïr. 

“Alt least it means I won’t be getting any siblings.” Elijah grinned at Desmond, as the two of them watched Ezio and Altaïr dance around each other in the ring. 

“Just... Keeping it in the family I suppose.” Desmond grinned back. 

“Elijah!” Ezio called out as Altaïr helped him up from the ground.

“Come over here and let’s see what you can do.” Altaïr said, going to get a sword for Elijah. 

“I’ve never really... Oh.. Okay..” Elijah was protesting and then stopped as Altaïr placed the sword in his hands and showed him the stance. 

“Just try and do what Altaïr does.” Desmond said, having grabbed a sword for himself and stood in front of Altaïr. Ezio stood in front of Elijah, and the youth did what Altaïr did. Walking him through the different steps of sword fighting in a slow tempo, Altaïr and Desmond was showing how it was done and Ezio helped Elijah out. When Elijah had, somewhat, gotten it, they sped up the tempo a bit. From then on, when Ezio had time for it, he and Elijah would train together. Even if Ezio had just been sparing with Altaïr, the Italian Master Assassin was always ready to train with Elijah. 

“He’s like a younger version of Desmond, except he doesn’t really look that much like Desmond.” Ezio explained as he dragged Desmond down on the bed with him, and a huge grin on his face. Altaïr crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Desmond struggled to get out of Ezio’s grip. 

“As long as you don’t invite him to bed, I see no harm in it.” Altaïr declared before helping Desmond up from the bed. Ezio lay sprawled out on their bed and let out a huff.

“I would  _ never _ do that. I love the two of you too much to betray you like that.” Ezio said, lifting himself up on his elbows. Desmond began shaking his head, and then headed for the shower. Sitting up, Ezio motioned for Altaïr to get closer.Taking hold of Altaïr’s hips, Ezio drew him in close and rested his head on Altaïr’s stomach. 

“What are you thinking, Ezio.” Altaïr asked, taking out the Ezio’s hair tie and began running his fingers through the man’s long hair. 

“Just how lucky I am to have the two of you.” Ezio answered in a whisper. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Altaïr said in a stern voice, gripping Ezio’s hair and forcing his head backwards. The expression Altaïr saw, was one he would never want to see on Ezio. Sadness didn’t fit him, it didn’t belong on his face. 

“Elijah told me he’s been having nightmares. Dreams he can’t find an explanation for.” Ezio whispered as Altaïr loosened his grip. 

“Ezio...” Altaïr trailed off, not knowing what to say. Instead he placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other on the back of Ezio’s head. Guiding Ezio’s head back to his stomach, Altaïr held on tight to the man sitting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Elijah Miles**

Jerusalem was covered in the light of the full moon. Three shadows were running over the rooftops, jumping from one roof to the next in elegant movements. Climbing the tallest tower, the three shadows stood and looked out over Jerusalem. It all repeated itself, like the previous dreams. Every dream in a different city he had never been to, but knew. Florence, Venice, Monteriggioni, Rome, Damascus, Acre, Jerusalem and Masyaf. Suddenly the light from the moon became brighter, and a woman appeared. He didn’t know her name, didn’t know who she was. But he knew what she was going to tell him.

“Fear the wrath of night. Fear The Wrath Of Night! FEAR THE WRATH OF NIGHT!!” It started out as nothing more than a whisper, and then grew louder and louder. With each time she repeated it, the world around him became darker. Night was closing in, he felt trapped in the darkness with the booming voice of the woman who came to him from the moon. The moon was no more, the shadows suddenly surrounding him. They had never done that before. He was curled up on the ground, looking up at the three hooded figures. One of them bent down, and it was a face he recognized. 

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Follow the creed, join your brothers. The Brotherhood is awaiting you, Elijah Miles.” The familiar figure said in a voice that belonged to his father. Standing back up, the figure that was his father joined the other two. Stumbling to stand, Elijah got to his feet and joined his father’s side. He might not be the best Assassin out there, but he was his father’s son. 

“Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd, and never compromise the Brotherhood. Because, nothing is true and everything is permitted.” One of the other figures said, the voice belonging to Altaïr. 

“Time to wake up, Elijah. You have a long journey ahead of you. We are here to help and guide you.” The last figure said, with a voice that belonged to Ezio. All four of them walked out on a walkway, and together as one they all took a Leap Of Faith. The three shadows landing in the hay, and Elijah waking up. 

Desmond gnawed on the end of his pencil as Elijah told him of his dreams, and of how this one had been different. The man hadn’t been happy to be woken up so early, not when he mostly worked at night, and was therefore in a not so good mood. But everyone else was at work and didn’t have the time to hear about his dreams. 

“How long have you had these dreams?” Desmond asked, spitting out the wet splinters from the pencil.

“They started when I got Edward’s old room. At first they were mild, but then it got worse. And now there’s this one. I don’t know what that woman meant. _Fear the wrath of night_. She only seemed to say it when I was in either Jerusalem, Acer, Damascus or Masyaf.” Elijah explained. He just wanted to know who she was.

“Hmm... Sounds like Alexis.” Desmond whispered, looking down at his cup of coffee. 

“Alexis? I’ve never heard of her before.” Elijah said, clearly out of the loop. 

“She was the one who manipulated things so Ezio, Altaïr and the others got here. She’s also the reason why we are all alive...” Desmond began, telling Elijah about what had happened. Ezio and Altaïr suddenly appearing, and then Malik. The whole ordeal with saving the world. Connor, Haytham and Edward. How Ezio had disappeared, and then coming back after he had died in his own time. All of it happening to Malik and Altaïr as well. Desmond dying and being saved by every male in his bloodline from Altaïr to his own father, William. 

“You went through all of that, and Juno and Minerva was just gonna let you die!?” Elijah exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Pretty much. But Alexis made sure that didn’t happen. Well, Altaïr and Haytham are as much to thank for it. They helped convincing the other Templars in the bloodline.” Desmond nodded, looking down at his empty cup. They sat in silence for a while.

“I wanna learn how to climb buildings like you and the others.” Elijah declared through the silence. 

“The training will be hard on you. And there’ll be no rest either.” Desmond said, looking at Elijah with a serious expression. And then the training began. Doing the day, preferably after one AM, Desmond would help train Elijah so he could climb walls. When Ezio got home, or when he had time, he would spar with Elijah or teach him how to throw throwing knives. 

Elijah had been with the Assassins for a bit over half a year, he no longer had any nightmares or dreams. But he never forgot them, for he had written them down. Altaïr had asked about it once, and then hadn’t talked about it since. Altaïr, when Elijah thought about it, seemed to keep his distance. The man always looked like he was brooding, thinking about something. But when he was with Desmond and Ezio, Altaïr seemed to become this whole other person who Elijah didn't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will figure out what Elijah's dreams means... at some point...  
> Until then, enjoy these spooky dreams that have some kind of meaning to them. 
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to comment, this far and I only have one loyal commenter, and I'm proud of my loyal commenter. Makes me feel that at least one peron, out of those who reads this fic, likes it. It's fine if it's just a "I liked this." or "Loved this chapter!" or "Nice." (P.S. Your comments makes me happy to write.)
> 
> And as always...
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Ezio Auditore**

Elijah's room was filled with pieces of paper, filled with either writing or drawings. The drawings were of the same thing, the brand on Elijah's arm, left by Alexis. Elijah wasn't home at the moment, Desmond was training him to work at the nightclub with him. The kid had the same talent as his father, no doubt in that. They were both excellent bartenders, and they knew exactly what someone needed when it came to drinks. Picking up some of the pages of paper with writing, Ezio read through a detailed description of one of Elijah's dreams. Over the past couple of months, Elijah had had nightmares. It had stopped a week or so ago. Desmond had told Altaïr and him about the dream Elijah had told him about. 

"Anything?" Altaïr asks from the door. 

"They are all about his dreams, but I'm not sure which one is the right one." Ezio began, holding up a few pieces of paper. "You know, you could just ask him about it." He added, turning towards Altaïr. The man looked as stubborn as ever. 

"Tell me when you find it." Altaïr said, and then left.

"Hold up there, Altaïr!" Ezio exclaimed, taking hold of Altaïr's shoulder. "You know, the kid isn't dangerous. He's just as human as we are, you should stop treating him like the enemy." He added, having turned Altaïr around to look in his eyes. Altaïr knew what he was doing, keeping his distance from Elijah. Ezio and Desmond knew as well. Ezio hoped Desmond had either said something, or would say something soon. Altaïr couldn't go on treating Elijah like that. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Altaïr said, his voice monotone. Breaking free from Ezio’s hold, Altaïr left the apartment. 

“What was that about?” Connor, who was sticking his head out from his room, asked. Haytham had also joined them in the hallway, the door to his room open. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Connor. Just Altaïr being... Well... Altaïr.” Ezio’s defeated reply came. Shrugging, Connor went back into his room and closed the door.

“Well, he better stop soon. Or _I’ll_ have something to say about it.” Haytham said, before he too retreated back into his room. Ezio heaved a sigh, looking back into Elijah’s room before giving up. If Altaïr wanted to know more about Elijah’s dream, the man would have to ask the kid himself. They all liked Elijah, but Altaïr seemed to go back to his old self around him. Picking up the book began he reading last night, Ezio sat down in the living room and waited for Altaïr to come back. 

When Altaïr _did_ come back, he was covered in mud and sweat. He took one look at Ezio before heading to their shared bedroom to take a shower. Heaving a sigh, Ezio but down his book and followed his lover. 

“Malik?” Ezio asked, helping Altaïr out of his clothes. Nodding, Altaïr locked eyes with Ezio.

“It’s really that bad? With Elijah?” He asked, sounding almost defeated. Turning on the shower, Ezio gave Altaïr a wry smile and undressed himself. Altaïr sighed, and let Ezio drag him under the water. 

“Should have gone to Malik to begin with. He’s apparently the only person who can knock some sense into you.” Ezio whispered lovingly into Altaïr’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Altaïr asked, suddenly trapping Ezio up against the wall, hunger and lust in his eyes. When they finally got out of the shower, Connor was in the middle of making dinner and Haytham was sitting in the living room with a book. 

“What’s for dinner?” Ezio asked as he walked to the kitchen, Altaïr picking up a book and joining Haytham in the living room. 

“Lasagna.” Connor replied, putting the lasagna in the oven. “How’s things with Altaïr?” He then asked, his voice low.

“Fine, Malik knocked some sense into him.” Ezio relied just as the front door opened and Malik walked in. 

“Marie said we put on quite the show, Altaïr. Seems like the kids loved seeing you getting beaten to the ground today.” Malik said, dropping his bag on the table before taking off his jacket. 

“Bet they loved it since it was by a man who’s missing an entire arm.” Altaïr replied, not even looking up from his book. 

“Probably.” Malik shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You properly didn't know this, but the document I'm writing this in is now on 60 pages and that's with something written for the next chapter as well.  
> That's a lot of pages for a fic I'm writing. This is, by far, the longest fic I have and ever will make. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thought on this, and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Vokunkendov for making me think about everyone's age, and a lot of other things.  
> You really help me with things in this fic. And yes, the nightclub is indeed owned by Assassins.   
> It's a whole small town, with a hospital, that's entirely Assassins. And the Templars have no idea. 
> 
> Here's a chapter where Malik beats the crap out of Altaïr, enjoy!!!

**Chapter 4 - Malik Al-Sayf**

Neither Ezio nor Desmond could do anything about Altaïr’s attitude towards Elijah, so now Malik had to take matters into his own hand. It was all made easier when Altaïr actually showed up in person, though he could have used a better time to show up. Malik was in the middle of a break, outside, with at least twenty kids. If this had been any normal hospital, there might have been raised an alarm at the fact that Altaïr came walking towards Malik with two swords drawn. But here, at an Assassin hospital, there was only a few raised eyebrows. Putting away his book, Malik accepted the sword that Altaïr offered him and the surrounding kids scurried a safe distance away. 

“Need a beating, Altaïr?” Malik asked, both of them taking up a stance. Both ready to fight. 

“Probably. If the looks the others give me are true, plus Desmond and Ezio.” Altaïr said, his voice monotone. Great, the arrogance was back in him. Malik really _did_ have to give him a beating. A second later, their blades clashed. The ringing of steel against steel was all that could be heard. Time and time again, Malik tackled Altaïr and the man got more and more dirt on him. It all turned to mud when Malik tackled him and he landed in a small pond. 

“Are we about done here?” Malik asked, helping Altaïr up.

“No.” Came Altaïr’s short reply, and they were at it again. And again. And again. And again. Altaïr had needed to blow off some steam, he didn’t fight to hone his skills, that much was obvious. The man didn’t think where the next blow should land, he just swung his sword at breakneck speed because that was what he needed. Making Altaïr fall because Malik stepped aside wasn’t to humiliate Altaïr, on the other hand it helped the man blow off some steam. He needed to be vulnerable, needed to be at his lowest. And he was. When he didn’t accept Malik’s offered hand, Malik threw his sword to the ground and left Altaïr to himself. 

“You’re so amazing!!”

“So cool!!”

“How did you do that?!!”

“He lost so many times!!” And so on and so forth. The kids kept it up until there karetakers took them away. Not that Malik minded, most of them needed to see a man with only one arm beat up a man who had both. Being disabled doesn’t mean you can’t kick ass. 

“And how are you today, Eric?” Malik asked, walking up to a kid in a wheelchair. 

“As shitty as ever. I wish I could fight like you and Altaïr.” Eric sighed, looking longingly out at the place where Altaïr was still laying. Both Eric’s legs were broken, car crash. 

“Well, at the rate you are healing in it shouldn’t be a problem.” Malik said, looking over the latest tjek by the doctor. 

“Really!?” Eric exclaimed, hope and determination all over his face. Malik gave him a smile and a nod. 

“As long as you do what the good doctor tells you, pretty much looks that way.” Malik said. 

“Malik... Why didn’t you put more effort into fighting Altaïr?” Eric suddenly asked. Malik thought about it for a moment.

“The bottom line of the whole fight, was that Altaïr just needed to blow off some steam.” Malik replied, rolling Eric out of the room and out to where Altaïr was laying. 

“Hello Eric.” Altaïr greeted, looking up at the kid from where he was laying on the ground. 

“Hi Altaïr.” Eric greeted back with a smile. 

“Get up and get out of here, Altaïr.” Malik said, his hand on his hip.

“Kama 'amr almalik.” Altaïr replied, making Malik kick him.

“Don’t use my name like that.” Malik said, making Altaïr crack a grin before sitting up. 

“See you later, Eric.” And with that, Altaïr was off. 

“What did he say?” Eric asked.

“Nothing you need to know.” Malik replied as they continued around the small garden. 

“Does your name mean something? What does it mean? Does Altaïr’s name mean something?” Eric continued on, asking question after question. Malik Didn’t really answer them, he didn’t really want to and he didn’t really need to. 

Connor’s lasagna was one of the best things Malik had ever tasted, luckily for Malik it was exactly what was for dinner. Elijah and Desmond wouldn’t be home before sometime tomorrow morning, perks of working at a nightclub. Elijah was still a kid, and it was only because he had plagued Desmond and Ezio that they let him come along with Desmond. Malik was now thinking it had been a good idea, to have Elijah out of the house. He would have to start in school soon, he was still young after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase Altaïr says is in Arabic. I wanted him to use Malik's name, because Malik means king in Arabic.   
> So what Altaïr is saying is basically "As the King commands."   
> I just took the English phrase and put it through google translate, so please don't hate me if it's wrong. I don't speak Arabic.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Desmond Miles**

Taking a thirteen year old to a nightclub, was the worst idea _anyone_ could ever think of. He wasn’t even allowed in here because of his age. Shannon had said it was alright, it _was_ only for tonight after all. As the night progressed, everyone ended up knowing Elijah. The kid knew what he was doing, Desmond had to give him that. It seemed that Altaïr was the only Assassin who, somehow, had something against Elijah. 

“Desmond, this the kid?” Someone asked from the other side of the bar. Looking up, Desmond was looking at his own father sitting beside Elijah. 

“Yeah, congratulations. Your a grandad.” Desmond replied, looking back down at the small note someone had left him. 

“A grandad, huh.” William said, looking over at Elijah. Elijah’s whole face lit up and a huge smile was plastered on the kids face. 

“What are you looking at?” Elijah asked, leaning over the bar to look at the small note. 

“Just a note someone left me, nothing for you.” Desmond said with a smile, butting the note in his back pocket. The note was in Arabic, Elijah wouldn’t be able to read it anyway. 

“Jo, dad. Why are you here? I thought you hated this place.” Desmond says, changing the subject and looking at his dad.

“Heard you had the kid with ya. Just came to see him before I leave for a couple of days.” William responded, giving Elijah a smile. Now that was rare. William Miles smiling. 

“Where’re you going this time?” Desmond asked, taking an order from a group of girls. 

“Just off to see how they’re doing other places.” William said like it was just normal.

“That’s going to take more than just a couple of days, you going alone?” Desmond asked, handing the girls their drinks and leaning on the counter. 

“I’m taking Rebecca and Edward.” William sighed. 

“Sure you don’t need to bring Shaun as well? Those two are going to treat it as their honeymoon.” Desmond asked his old man with a small grin. 

“Might be a good idea, I’ll have to talk to him about it.” William nodded in agreement. 

“When are you leaving?” Elijah suddenly asked.

“In three days.” William answered, giving Elijah another rare smile. Getting back to work, Desmond let the two of them talk until William left. 

Getting back at five in the morning, Desmond almost had to carry Elijah all the way home. It had seemed that everyone wanted to meet Elijah, hopefully it didn’t go to the kid’s head. Wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened to Altaïr. 

“Bed. Now.” Desmond said, and without complaining Elijah went straight to his bed and fell asleep. Seeing light in the living room, Desmond walked in to see Altaïr and Ezio already up and about.

“Welcome home, Desmond.” Ezio said, putting down his book. 

“Thanks Ezio.” Desmond smiled. 

“Busy night?” Altaïr asked, coming over to give Desmond a kiss.

“Yeah. Seems like everyone wanted to meet Elijah.” Desmond answered, smiling sweetly at Altaïr before giving a huge yawn.

“Go get some sleep, love.” Ezio said, walking over and wrapping an arm around each of the two men’s waists. Giving both of them a kiss, Desmond got free from Ezio’s hold and went to bed. Stopping just before he opened the door to their room, he turned around and walked back.

“Give it here.” He said, holding out his hand towards Ezio. With a grin, Ezio handed back the note he had stolen from Desmond’s back pocket. 

“Who did you get a note from?” Altaïr asked, they didn’t seem to have read it.

“I think it was Alexis.” Desmond said, putting the note back from where Ezio had stolen it.

“Alexis?” Ezio asked.

“Looked like her.” Desmond said with a nod. 

“Morning.” Haytham said, walking past them and directly to the kitchen.

“Mor---ning.” Connor yawned, following his father to the kitchen. Ezio followed them out to the kitchen to talk, Altaïr on the other hand followed Desmond down the hallway. 

“Altaïr?” Desmond asked, looking the man over. Looked like Malik had been at him. Opening the bedroom door, Altaïr went in and waited for Desmond. Closing the door behind him, Desmond turned to Altaïr. The Master Assassin had walked to the window and looked out at the sky. Wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, Desmond rested his head on Altaïr’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Altaïr whispered. Desmond loosened his grip and Altaïr turned around so they now stood face to face. 

“For what?” Desmond asked, once again placing his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“For the way I’ve been treating Elijah.” Altaïr Answered, wrapping his own arms around Desmond. 

“Just be glad Elijah doesn’t take it as an offence.” Desmond said with a smile. “Why _have_ you been treating him like you have.” He asked, lifting his head from Altaïr’s shoulder and looking into his eyes. 

“I kept thinking of Sef.” Altaïr whispered, not breaking the eye contact. So that was the reason. 

“What happened to Sef, won’t happen to Elijah. I promise.” Desmond declared, resting his forehead on Altaïr’s chest. “Now, I really need to get some sleep. Or I won’t be any good tomorrow.” Lifting his head, Desmond gave Altaïr a kiss and let the man go. After Altaïr had left the bedroom, Desmond stripped naked and took a bath. Looking down at his body, strange markings appeared. They all looked like the sentence that seemed to repeat itself around him. First with Haytham, then in Elijah’s dreams, on the note from someone at the nightclub and now on his body. 

تخشى غضب الليل

_Takhshaa ghadab allayl_

_Fear the wrath of night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the Arabic phrase is just an English phrase put through google translate. So if it's wrong, don't hate on me.  
> Alexis is really screwing with them with this one. First in dreams, now... in person?? And also on Desmond.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Alexis**

She had tried to warn them. She only hoped they got her message. She feared for them, for there was nothing she could do to protect them against one of her own. Nothing but warn them. Elijah Miles had been a Prophet,  _ that _ he was no longer. But he had been a messenger. She had given him dreams of what was to come, and given him her message. She watched on as they all sat in their living room. Elijah, a clever child, had written down every detail he could remember of the dreams she had given him. Desmond had shown them the note she had given him at the nightclub, and also the writing on his body. They were no closer to understanding. She would have to visit one of them in their dreams. 

Watching over his sleeping form, she entered his dreams. They were filled with laughter and smiles, and then sudden darkness. Poor Malik. Having to see the death of his own brother haunted him even in this life. Pushing the death and sadness away, she showed him her story instead. The five Creators. Their story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really really small, out-of-the-ordinary kinda chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEOTWAWKI
> 
> Try guessing that one.

**Chapter 7 - Malik Al-Sayf**

Waking up from his dream, Malik looked around his room for a pencil and a piece of paper. He had to write it down before he forgot it. The dream had been detailed, it had been a history lesson given to him by Alexis. 

_They were born by the stars, like every other living thing. They held tremendous powers, each contributing to the birth of the world._

_Layla of the night. The darkness she gave, had the wonders of the stars, and many nights they stayed up to see her work._

_Nur of the light. He kept the light inside everything on. The small candle on your table, the light from the bonfire. Every light, big and small is his doing._

_Umar of life. He was the first to create the Isu, he loved giving life to things. Every little flower is his work._

_Sakina of peace and calmness. After the creation of the Isu, she kept peace and calmness around for everyone._

_Alexis the helper and defender. She got her name after the Isu created humankind. She helped them, defended them against the Isu who would seek to destroy them. Before she got the name Alexis, the others called her Adin. Meaning_ unknown _. For she had not yet gained her name like the others._

_For millennials they lived, side by side with the Isu. The Isu prayed to them like Gods, but they weren’t Gods. It went to their heads, and they became greedy and resentful. But after the fall of the Isu, after the war between them and humankind, they suddenly understood. If they were actually Gods, they could have prevented everything. Instead, they were forced into hiding._

_Nur left for the stars, he is the light of day._

_Sakina walked the tallest mountain and build herself a temple on the clouds._

_Umar went into the earth, trapping himself in an age old tree._

_Alexis sealed herself away in her palace of the world between. Guiding the souls of humankind through the doors of the afterlife._

_Layla left for the night sky, seeking solace and revenge in her moon palace. She believed herself the true God. She never understood, that she was no God. She awaits the day everything the Isu created is gone. Then, she will return with an eternal night. Bringing with her the creatures of the dark, and rule over the world. As she had always thought her right._

_For this I tell you, young Malik. Seek out Nur, Umar and Sakina. For without them, I am powerless. Without their help, it will be the end of the world as we know it._

Reading over the writing, Malik heaved a sigh. So this was what she had meant with the phase. Fear the wrath of night. She had repeated in, but only in Arabic. And Malik could see now. It was never supposed to be translated like that, it was always meant to be translated as Layla. Fear the wrath of Layla. Now all Elijah’s dreams suddenly made sense. If they didn’t find Nur, Umar and Sakina, the world would be trapped in an eternal night. And there was nothing they could do after that. Getting dressed, Malik took his writing and went to the living room. When he got there, he found Desmond and Haytham already awake. 

“Morning.” Malik greeted, sitting down in the couch beside Haytham. 

“Morning Malik.” Desmond said, giving Malik a tired smile. 

“Got something to add to everything.” Malik said, holding up the writing. They decided to wait discussing it till everyone was awake, that only took about an hour. Ezio was the last to get out of bed, he had been working on something half the night. 

“Malik told me he got something.” Desmond said when they were all seated. Ezio, Altaïr and Desmond had taken up the couch, Connor was sitting on a pillow on the floor with his back up against the armchair Haytham was sitting in. Malik was sitting in another armchair. In the middle was a coffee table, paper with Elijah’s writing all over it. Malik added his writing and told the others what Alexis had told him. 

“So we have to find these three people, how the hell are we going to do that?” Haytham asked, but nobody had an answer. 

“Question is, how are we gonna get Nur? It sound like he’s doing _yoga_ on the _sun_!” Elijah said.

“Plus we’ll have to find the oldest tree in the world.” Ezio added.

“We can’t really walk on the clouds either.” Desmond agreed. Malik thought about it, there had to be simpler ways to get in contact with them. 

“We all died, except Elijah, and met Alexis. In the ‘world between’ where she summoned us. I would guess the easiest to get in contact with would be Nur. All you have to do is talk to the sun, who knows. He might hear you.” Malik said, and it suddenly all made sense for him. 

“How about the others?” Connor asked.

“Umar went into an age old tree, every tree is connected. Like you crazy bloodline. Somewhere down the line, we are all somehow part of the same bloodline. Find a tree, doesn’t matter how old it is. Umar will hear you.” Malik explained.

“And Sakina?” Altaïr asked.

“That’s a bit of a stretch. She went to the tallest mountain, so that’s what we have to do.” Malik said with confidence.

“So where’s that?” Ezio asked.

“Mount Everest.” Desmond said. “And I know just who to send there.” He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: I know nothing of climbing Mount Everest, but that doesn't stop me.  
> Two: All their names have meanings. And the meanings are what they did for the world.  
> Three: Rebecca and Edward are climbing Mount Everest.  
> Four: Connor is talking to trees.  
> Five: Altaïr is talking to the sun.  
> Six: I'm having too much fun and I need to stop.  
> Seven: I have written about five chapters in just one day.  
> Eight: It's going way too fast but I can't stop.  
> Nine: There's going to be more history about the Creators.  
> Ten: Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Rebecca Crane**

Mount fucking Everest. She wasn’t really build for hiking. Desmond had asked Rebecca and Edward to listen to their crazy story. And of cause it was believable. Alexis had gotten them all back from the dead after all. But agreeing to climb the tallest mountain, was something Rebecca never thought she would agree to. But here they were. Rebecca and Edward. On their way up the stupid mountain. Malik had said it was alright if they couldn’t go all the way up, as long as they got as far as they could. Well, this was it. Neither of them could walk any more, and it was so fucking cold too. Sitting down on a rock, Rebecca began calming herself. To get a hold of Sakina, they would have to be calm. Edward sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her into a hug.

“Hey! You’re making me lose my concentration!” Rebecca grinned, leaning into the hug and hugging back. 

“Calmness and peace. That’s what she’s known for. And I feel calm and at peace when I’m with you.” Edward said, giving Rebecca a light kiss. 

“And I feel the same with you.” Rebecca said, snuggling closer to Edward to try and steal his warmth. “Freezing my ass off better be worth it.” She grinned.

“As soon as we get back down, I’ll help you warm it right back up.” Edward grinned at her, earning him a light giggle from Rebecca. Sitting there for almost an hour, Rebecca was calm in Edwards arms. And she could feel Edward being calm as well. Looking up when they heard footsteps through the snow, Rebecca saw a woman clad in a light white dress. She wore no shoes, but had her bare feet in the snow. In her hair, the color of sunlight, were small ice crystal flowers in an elegant flower crown. The white dress she wore had not sleeves, and ended right under her knees. Her skin was tanned a caramel brown and her eyes were a piercing emerald green.

“Long has the wait been, but I too have seen the signs. Your love for each other, the calmness and peace you find in each other. It’s beautiful.” She said, her voice smooth and calming. 

“Sakina.” Rebecca whispered.

“Yes. And it is time I come down from my cloud and help undo what I helped set in motion so many millennials ago.” Sakina smiled. 

“Take this with you when you go, Desmond will know.” Edward said, handing over a piece of paper with a symbol on it. 

“This is... The symbol of Alexis. Thank you, Edward Kenway and Rebecca Crane. I will meet you with the others soon enough.” With that, Sakina disappeared into a sudden thick mist that engulfed them all. When the mist cleared, Rebecca and Edward were at the bottom of Mount Everest once again.

“Let’s go get that butt of yours warmed up.” Edward grinned, entwining their fingers and walking back to where they were staying. 

“You metter make good on your promise you old coot.” Rebecca grinned and ran, dragging Edward with her. Both of them laughing and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that's a bit out of the ordinary. This one Rebecca's.   
> Normally I would stick to the Assassin bloodline, but then I wanted something from Alexis and now we have Rebecca.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Connor Kenway**

Talking to trees was something he had done a lot of as a child. Luckily he also happened to work as a park ranger. Finding a secluded place, Connor sat down with his back up against the trunk of a tree. With the sun on his face, Connor closed his eyes and felt everything come alive around him. After hours upon hours of just, sitting, the animals had gathered around him. A few bunnies had even fallen asleep in his lap and he was now running his hand over their bodies. A fawn had laid down at his side, and countless birds were sitting in the old oak tree. The fawn looked up, when a man appeared in front of Connor. He was pale and enchanting. His hair was short and wild, like life itself, and he bore no shoes. He wore a simple rope in a faded green, and his eyes shone in a light brown shade with a hint of amber where the light could reach them. 

"We meet again, my young friend." The man said, giving Connor a smile and kneeling in front of him.

"You're real..." Connor whispered, remembering the forest friend he had as a child.

"And you are a being out of his time. Did Alexis bring you here? She must have. How else are you still alive. She always hated to see my creations go." The man smiled as he spoke, stroking the fawn at Connor's side. Connor said nothing, just looked at the man in front of him. 

"Why would you never tell me your name?" Connor asked. The man only smiled at him and sat down on the ground, his legs crossed and a baby bunny in his hands.

"There was no need for you to know." He answered, giving Connor another smile. 

"Umar. We need you." Connor said, his hand resting on top of the fawn's head as it laid it on his thigh. 

"I know. And I'll meet you there." Umar said, placing the baby bunny in Connor's hands. "You were always one with nature. It suits you, this kind of job." He continued as he stood up. Sunlight blinded Connor for a split second, and when he was able to see again Umar was gone. The forest was quiet once again and an owl swept down and landed on his head. Closing his eyes, Connor rested there until someone called for him over the walkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, other than Mother Nature is actually a dude.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

Trying to talk to the sun, whose brilliant idea had that been. Oh wait, Malik's. Sitting on top of the school building, he got a few odd looks from other teachers and some of the kids. It was early, and therefore not many kids at the school yet. Instead of sitting with crossed legs, Altaïr decided to lay down on his back. His whole body engulfed in the light from the sun. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from above. A few minutes later, and someone was standing in the way of the sun so Altaïr had to open his eyes to see who it was.

"I actually really don't like yoga. But I like  _ you _ ." The man said, smiling down at Altaïr. The man's light skin, matched that of his dusty blonde hair that fell around his face as he looked down at Altaïr. What was most disturbing to Altaïr, wasn't his cream colored rope, but his piercing purple eyes. 

"You're blocking the sun, move." Altaïr said, knowing full well who he was talking to. 

"I'm the only light you need sweetheart." The man replied, giving Altaïr a grin.

"I doubt that." Altaïr said, sitting up with his back turned to the man. 

"Come on Altaïr! You've been looking up to me ever since you were but a mere child!" The man complained at Altaïr.

"I was looking at the sun, not you Nur." Altaïr said, standing up and turning towards the man.

"You know my name? Then it really must be Alexis. That girl was always a joy to be around." Nur exclaimed, grinning and clapping his hands together. Just then, the school bell rang.

"I don't have time for your life story, Nur. I've got classes." Altaïr said, making his way down the roof. 

"I'll see you there, my darling!" Nur shouted after him.

"I'm not your  _ anything _ ." Altaïr said through gritted teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altaïr doesn't even try, and I find that funny.   
> He also doesn't like Nur's nicknames for him. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Shaun Hastings**

He had gladly thanked no to William's offer. He did  _ not _ wanna go anywhere. He had a lot of other things he needed to get done here, so he couldn't just go traveling around the world with an old man and two lovebirds. Not that he had phrased it like that to William, but he  _ had _ said no when he had been asked to come along. And a good thing too. Desmond had him playing host to beings who could be Gods. First had come Nur, Altaïr had been quick to draw the man’s attention. Even though Altaïr already had  _ two _ lovers, Nur had made it his mission to try and get the man to bed with him. When Ezio met Nur for the first time, the two of them had a flirting competition with each other. By the looks of it, Ezio won. 

Trying to flirt with Desmond had been the first mistake Nur had made. Desmond's response, was to suckerpunch the guy. Trying to flirt with Altaïr in front of Desmond, had been Nur’s second mistake and the guy had earned himself another suckerpunch. There was also the fact that the guy seemed to be constantly glowing. A week after, Connor got a hold of Umar, Shaun rather liked the guy. He wasn’t as loud and obnoxious as Nur, but he wasn’t a shut-in either. After failing to get anywhere with Altaïr, Nur had decided to try and flirt with  _ everyone _ . And that included Shaun. 

“Shut up and leave me alone, Nur. I’m trying to work.” Shaun hissed, trying to focus on his work. 

“Come on, Nur.” Umar said, taking hold of his fellow Creator and dragging him away from Shaun. A knock on the door had everyone's attention, and Desmond went to answer. A sudden calmness fell over Umar and Nur, and Nur gave up entirely. Walking into the room where the rest of them were sitting, Desmond was followed by a woman.

“Everyone, this is Sakina.” Desmond said, introducing the woman. She gave a smile to everyone and was then tackled by Nur.

“Sakina!!” He shouted, hugging her tightly. 

“Hello, Nur.” She smiled at him as Umar helped the both of them up. “And Umar.” She said, her voice filled with kindness and calm. For the following days, Sakina kept close to Malik and Shaun. She claimed they were the most calm people out of all of them. Each sitting at the coffee table with a book, they looked up when Sakina slumped down in one of the armchairs. Shaun was sitting in the other, and Malik was using the couch. They could hear Ezio and Nur flirt with each other, and then the sudden sound of Nur getting punched in the face. 

“Who punched him this time?” Malik asked curiously. 

“Umar.” Sakina answered with a tired gesture towards the area where the sounds had come from. 

“Why the hell is his blood pink!?” Haytham shouted, followed by Ezio’s and Connor’s laughter. Heaving a sigh in unison, Malik and shaun went back to reading and Sakina found a book and began reading. All three ignoring the rokus from the other room. They would later find out that Umar’s fist had met with Nur’s face, therein breaking Nur’s nose. Haytham and Connor had come out from their rooms to see what was happening, Haytham being surprised and worried that Nur’s blood was pink and Connor finding it hilarious that it was pink. Altaïr and Desmond had then proceeded to hit Nur as well, after Nur had tried flirting with both of them. Altaïr leaving Nur with a split lip, and Desmond leaving Nur with a mild concussion. Elijah had watched and did nothing, and Ezio, after laughing with Connor, had helped Nur with his injuries. They all agreed, everyone except Nur, that he had deserved those three fists to the face. Luckily for Nur, he healed fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nur. But I also love having people punch him in the face, as seen above.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Ezio Auditore**

He could see it on them, and feel it when they were alone. Altaïr and Desmond wanted to punch Nur so far into the afterlife that not even Alexis could bring him back. Punching a guy in the face, who has the powers of a God but didn’t use them, was something Ezio thought he would never see. Looking over at his lovers sitting on the bed, Altaïr ready to go to sleep and Desmond about to leave for work, Ezio smile. He was glad to have both of them with him. If he hadn’t, he might have accepted every last one of Nur’s requests for company in bed. 

“See you tomorrow, Ezio.” Desmond said, suddenly standing next to him. Placing an arm around Desmond’s waist, Ezio drew him in and kissed him,

“See you tomorrow, love.” He whispered in Desmond’s ear, earning a small laugh from the man. 

“If it wasn’t because I knew and loved you, I would punch you just as hard as I would punch Nur.” Altaïr said, patting the space beside him on the bed. Letting out a small laugh, Ezio made hi way over. 

“I know you would.” Ezio said, transforming to his smaller form and letting Altaïr pet him while he sat reading in bed. Altaïr liked doing that. Having Ezio laying at his side in his smaller form while reading. Sometimes Desmond would be laying at Altaïr’s side. But most often than not, Ezio would be laying in between the two of them. 

_ Looking around, everything looked primitive. Everything was made for survival. No. Everything was made simple, because that was all they needed. There was only the five of them, and they lived a simple and primitive life. Umar gave life to plants and animals, Nur gave them the light they needed and the earth gave them everything else. Layla gave them all, plants, animals and the five of them, nights to sleep through. But once in a while she gave them the night, so they could look at where they came from. The stars.  _

_ Together, they created the Isu. The Isu grew in numbers. They grew into something the five of them had never imagined. They started worshipping Nur and Umar. For giving life and giving light. Then they began worshipping Layla and Sakina. For the night and for peace and calmness. They worshipped Alexis, but they only knew her as Adin at the time, when their loved ones died and had to be buried.  _

_ As the Isu grew, they created what they called humans. They used them as slaves, not caring when one of them died. But the humans grew in numbers, faster than the Isu could have imagined. When a revolution started, it was Adin who stood in the front and helped the humans. From then on, the Isu cursed her name. Alexis. The helper and defender.  _

_ When the Isu couldn’t save themselves from the solar flare, it was Alexis they met at the gates of the afterlife. She was their judge, and she judged them unworthy to return. Most of them were stuck in the space between, doomed to forever walk the desert and the danger that loomed there. Never to fully pass on or die. A few, those who had helped and guided the humans, were allowed to continue on and to finally find rest.  _

_ Being in shock from what had happened, Nur left to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again. To lay still the sun. But he would lose, Minerva had seen that.  _

_ In horror, Sakina left for the tallest mountain. Wishing to spread peace and calmness over the humans that were still left. Every cloud was her doing. Finding peace by looking at the clouds passing by, the humans survived and began building the world once again. _

_ Saddened by the outcome, Umar left for the once great forest. Here he found a tree sapling and merged with it. He would give life to the world where humans were free, just like he had before they created the Isu. Every life is a gift. _

_ Alexis resided in her temple, passing judgment on any soul. Watching every living being from there, she was able to pass a fitting judgment to all. But Alexis is forever trapped and can never venture the earth for long, for Layla was jealous and trapped her.  _

_ Layla did not like the outcome, she relished in the adoration from the Isu. Taking to the sky, she build a palace on the moon. There she planned to extinguish the humans once there were no sign left that the Isu had existed.  _

_ Looking around once again, Ezio could see the others. Malik, Altaïr, Elijah, Edward, Haytham, Connor and an empty space where he knew Desmond was supposed to be. He could feel Desmond. He knew Alexis showed him this a swell, but in another way than the rest of them. _

_ “What are we to do?” Malik asked, looking around at them all. A light came from above, and in the middle of the circle they were making stood the four of the Creators. Sakina, Nur, Umar and Alexis.  _

_ “You must help us break the spell that bind Alexis.” Umar said, turning to Malik.  _

_ “How do we do that?” Elijah asked, and the four of them began explaining what they needed to do. _

The dream had turned to another dream, and Ezio was suddenly woken up by Altaïr’s screaming. Sitting up, Ezio looked over at Altaïr who was also awake. The man was sitting with his eyes open wide, something had scared him. Reaching over, Ezio placed his arms around Altaïr and laid his head on the man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, love. I’m right here.” He whispered, making Altaïr calm down. Getting out of bed and getting dressed, they headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. Soon after they were joined by Malik and Elijah. They too had been woken by a nightmare. None of them spoke to each other, not even when Haytham and Connor joined them. Hearing the front door being unlocked and opened, they all turned their heads as Desmond came in and sat down between Ezio and Altaïr.

“Whatever that was, I only got half of it.” Desmond said, and Malik began explaining what they had seen and heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what is happening, I'm just going with the flow here. And I'm the one writing it!!  
> Anything can happen in your dreams, even the appearance of other people. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Elijah Miles**

How do you smuggle six Master Assassins into a restricted area? You stuff them all into a bag and try not to get noticed. Over the past half year where Elijah had been with the Assassins, he had discovered a lot of things about his father and his ancestors. First of all, they were somehow all able to turn into smaller forms of themselves. Second of all, his father had a lot of different abilities. Then there was the fact that they had all been, somehow, training to make themselves even smaller. Normally, when Ezio was in his smaller form, which was pretty often, he would go Desmond to the knees. Now they were all the size of a plushie. So that was how he could now fit six of them in his bag. The area wasn’t really restricted, just not meant for someone to enter at night. Actually, Elijah thought it was the most stupid thing ever. Trying to sneak into a closed building, a museum nonetheless, in the middle of the night, wasn’t really his idea of fun. 

“Almost there.” Desmond said, crawling out of the bag and on to Elijah’s shoulder.

“Why do I have to sneak you in here again?” Elijah asked, looking around to make sure there wasn’t any guards.

“Because it’s easier to remove just one person from the security tape rather than six.” Malik said, crawling up and on to Elijah’s other shoulder. Shaking his head, Elijah made his way to the staircase and went down. Malik and Desmond returned to the bag and closed it after them. Elijah could feel the moving around on his back, but didn’t say anything in fear of a security guard hearing him. When he reached the basement door, Connor jumped out of the bag and went to the door. Still in his small form, but the big small form this time, Connor picked the lock. It was an old fashioned lock, not the new modern ones. This one had to manually be locked by someone with a key. When the lock gave way, Connor grew smaller and once again entered the bag. 

“I still don’t like this.” Elijah whispered, mostly to himself. Closing the door behind him, Elijah was suddenly surrounded by nothing but black. Desmond crawled out of the bag, grew to his bigger smaller size and sat on top of Elijah’s head. Ezio and Altaïr crawled up on either of Elijah’s shoulders, leaving Haytham, Connor and Malik to look out from the bag. Walking down the corridor with Desmond as the light source, Elijah walked past a thousand different paintings and sculptures. Reaching the end, he looked for the nearest door and entered the room. 

“We still have to go further down.” Altaïr mumbled, looking around the room. Walking to the far end of the room, and making sure nobody would ever notice, all six Assassins turned big. They all stood in a circle and looked at the floor. The floor there were colder than the rest, meaning there was nothing under the concrete. Reaching into the bag on Elijah’s back, Malik took out a tiny bomb. It would make no sound, but the explosion would be enough to break the concrete. Placing it on the floor, Malik turned on the small timer and they all went for cover. They didn’t even hear it, but they all felt the wind from the explosion. Taking out a rope from the bag, Ezio tied it to something solid and they all went back into the bag and Elijah reeled himself down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea where this is going, but here we are.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Desmond Miles**

Crawling out of the bag the moment Elijah reached the bottom, Desmond grew to his bigger smaller form and sat on Elijah’s head to give light. Looking around, the cave they were in was just a small alcove, compared to the rest. There was a staircase from the alcove to the main area that was visible from the alcove. None of them dared to transform while they didn’t know where they were. So Haytham, Connor and Malik stayed in the bag, Ezio and Altaïr on Elijah’s shoulders and Desmond on Elijah’s head as Elijah made his way down the staircase. With all six of them keeping an eye out, Ezio and Altaïr both using their Eagle Vision, they made their way to the main area. 

“This place is huge.” Ezio whispered, looking around with his Eagle Vision. Altaïr nodded in agreement. Desmond turned on his Eagle Vision as well, and saw what the two were seeing. 

The room was round, and everywhere staircases lead up to alcoves. Between the staircases were openings, hallways that lead to other parts of the place. In the middle of the room stood an altar carved in stone. On it were depicted the five Creators, standing in the middle was Alexis. Above each of them were a symbol that represented them. 

Nur had a sun, Layla had a moon, Umar had a seed, Sakina had a hollow circle that would represent a calm mind at peace. Above Alexis was the same mark that was on Elijah’s arm, the combination of the Assassin and Templar logo with an eye under it. 

“What do you guys see?” Elijah asks.

“Let me show you.” Desmond smiles. Concentrating, he starts glowing even brighter. Letting out a gasp, they all transform and stand at Elijah’s side. Walking to the altar they stand in a circle around it, making sure to leave a spot empty for Edward. Doing the night, with the dream they had shared, the mark of Alexis had appeared on all of them. A sound came from one of the openings, and in walked Rebecca, Edward and William. 

“How was that even possible!?” William exclaimed, looking back from the opening they had just come from. Edward joined them in the circle, Rebecca and William standing at the wall to make sure they weren’t in the way. Rolling up their sleeves, they all reached their arm with the mark out towards the altar. When nothing happened, Desmond turned off his glowing. In the next moment, the mark on Elijah’s arm began glowing, then Desmond’s began glowing as well. Soon followed Connor, Haytham and Edward’s marks, then Ezio’s and at last Altaïr’s and Malik’s marks. 

The top of the altar began floating upwards, and under it was a hollow space. In it was another staircase, leading even further down. This was where things began getting complicated. Someone had to be left up here to make sure the altar didn’t close again. 

“I’ll stay.” Elijah said. “My mark was the first to light up, there’s probably a reason for that.” He added. They all saw the logic in what Elijah was saying. The first to go down the staircase was Altaïr, then Malik. Then Ezio went down, followed by Edward, Haytham and Connor. 

“See you on the other side, kid.” Desmond said before going down the staircase as well, leaving Elijah with Rebecca and William. The stairs went on for a while. It took so long that Ezio began singing. Edward and Connor joined in, to the great annoyance of Haytham. They reached another round room, this one smaller than the last. A lot smaller. There was nothing there. Looking down, the floor was showing a compass. 

“There’s a door here.” Malik said, feeling the wall in front of him. Around the room were other panels that looked like they could hold a hand. There was six panels in total, plus the one in the middle making it seven.

“Malik! Place your hand on the panel by the door!” Desmond said, pointing at the panel.

“Like this?” Malik asked, placing his hand on it.

“Yes. Altaïr on that one, Ezio on the next. Then Edward, Haytham and Connor.” Desmond said, placing himself in the middle. 

“It’s a compass!” Edward exclaimed, taking a look at the floor for the first time.

“It is. And we already know in which order we have to stand.” Desmond said, placing his hand on the panel on the floor. The door opened, and Malik went inside. With one last look at Desmond, Altaïr followed Malik. 

“See you on the other side.” Ezio said, going in after Altaïr. Giving the three Kenways a nod, Desmond was left alone in the room to keep the door open for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the road to wherever has begun.  
> I still don't know what's going on.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Edward Kenway**

The walk wasn’t that long this time, not that the walk down the staircase had been that bad. They reached another room. The room was lit by five small candles, each at the point of the star on the floor. Walking over to one of the candles, Edward could see a small platform in front of it. Sitting down and facing the star, Edward saw the others do the same. Connor placed himself in the middle, facing Malik. The floor began to move, and Edward felt himself moving down. There had been not time to say anything to Connor, so the rest of them went on in silence. 

“Where are we?” Haytham asked from behind him. Looking around, Edward could see why Haytham was asking that. All around them were alcoves filled with coffins. It stretched on as far as they could see. They stopped at a dead end where a single coffin stood. It bore the mark of Alexis. Looking around, none of them could see what they had to do. 

“Look at the other coffins, see if any of them have the mark.” Altaïr said, walking back the way they had come. They all followed and found four other coffins with the mark. Malik placed his hand on the coffin furthest away, and the rest followed his lead. Haytham walked to the coffin that stood by itself and placed a hand on it. Like before, the marks on their arms lit up and the wall on the other side of the single coffin opened up to reveal another staircase leading down. 

“How much further down are we going?” Edward asked, following behind Ezio.

“You’ll have to tell me later dad.” Haytham said and gave him a smile.

“See you on the other side, son.” Edward smiled back, leaving Haytham alone in the room filled with coffins. Walking down the staircase, Edward noticed that it curved. Unlike the first staircase that had just gone straight down, this one curved around to the left. When they reached the end, there was a single wooden door. Opening it, Malik was the first to step into the room on the other side. Edward closed the door behind him and took a look at the room they were in. The room was decorated with tapestries depicting the five Creators. It seemed that all the tapestries with Layla on them had been attacked by a beast. At the end of the room were five stone thrones, one of them had also been destroyed just like the tapestries. Each stone throne had the symbol that had been above the depiction of the Creators on the stone altar in the first room. Edward sat down in the one that had belonged to Alexis, Altaïr sat down in Nur’s, Ezio in Umar’s and Malik in Sakina’s. From the left, the wall gave way to another opening.

“See you on the other side.” Ezio said, waving a hand as he followed after Altaïr and Malik.

“Make it count!” He shouted after them, as he was left alone in what he could only think of as a throne room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly leaving them alone. Well, all except Elijah who's with William and Rebecca.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Malik Al-Sayf**

Every room had had something to do with Alexis. Elijah had been left at an altar that depicted the five Creators, an altar to pray to them at. Desmond had been left in a room with a compass, Alexis being the one to show the way for the soul after death. Malik had to think a bit harder about the star and the lights in the room where they had left Connor, but then it made sense to him. Alexis was the guiding star that lead the way. Haytham with the coffins, Alexis was the one to judge you after death. In death everyone was the same, seen from the point of the living. The throne room where they had just left Edward had been in tribute to all five Creators just like the altar. But Alexis had once again been in the middle. The Isu sure liked their so called _God of the afterlife_. 

“And where are we this time?” Altaïr asked as they all looked around the room they had just entered. The room was round, and seven statues stood at the other end of the room. 

“It can’t be. It was destroyed!” Ezio exclaimed as he ran to the middle of the room.

“Ezio, do you know where we are?” Malik asked, walking over to the man. “And why in the world would anyone make a statue of Altaïr?” He added, looking at the statue in the middle.

“This is the sanctuary under Monteriggioni.” Ezio said, grinning at Malik’s displeasure with the statue of Altaïr. 

“Question is, how did we get to Italy?” Altaïr asked, taking hold of Ezio’s hand. “And how isn’t it in more ruins.” They stood for a moment and looked around the room. It looked too new to be from Ezio’s time, too new to have been in ruins for generations. It was almost like it was supposed to be a replica. 

“But if this really _is_ Monteriggioni, wouldn’t we have come from inside the mansion?” Malik asked, looking back from where they had come from. There was only the opening they had come from. Looking back at the statues, Malik recognize the rest of them. 

“Look at the statues. This isn’t Monteriggioni.” Malik whispered.

“What?” Ezio asked, taking a closer look at the statues. The other statues were the rest of them. Ezio, Edward, Haytham, Connor, Desmond and Elijah. 

“It’s your bloodline.” Malik answered. Standing in front of the statue of Altaïr, Malik looked to the middle of the room. There, in the middle, was a small platform. Ezio saw it too.

“See you on the other side.” He said, sitting down on the platform as Malik and Altaïr placed their hands on the statue of Altaïr. The statue moved back and to the side, leaving an opening.

“We’ll see you there.” Malik said, walking in first. 

“It _could_ have been Monteriggioni.” Altaïr says as they continue on walking. Malik mods and hums in agreement. It could have been a place _under_ the Monteriggioni sanctuary. Who knew where in the world they were. Rebecca, Edward and William had come from another continent after all. Entering the next room, there was no mistake in where they were. There, sitting in a chair, was Altaïr’s skeleton. 

“Lovely.” Malik mumbles as they walk to it. 

“Never thought I’d see myself like that.” Altaïr said as he looked over the skeleton. 

“We walked all the way to Masyaf, in _one_ night.” Malik said, looking around the room. There was nothing there but the chair with Altaïr’s skeleton in it. Malik remembered Altaïr having the place build, it had taken _years_ to complete. Sadly, Masyaf had been left in ruins. 

“Help me move this.” Altaïr said, picking up the skeleton. Slowly they got the bones moved, and Altaïr sat down in the chair.

“To think it can still hold you.” Malik says, taking his place behind Altaïr. 

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult.” Altaïr answered.

“A compliment to the chair.” Malik said, making both of them let out a small laugh. Placing his hand on Altaïr’s shoulder, the mark in their arms glowed and another opening appeared.

“Wonder where you’ll go this time.” Altaïr said, giving Malik a smile.

“I always seem to go before you.” Malik said, smiling back at Altaïr as he left the room. 

“See you on the other side!” Altaïr shouted after him. 

“See you there.” Malik whispered as he walked down the pathway. 

He was walking up the stairs, after what felt like forever going down. And what met him was horror. It was the last place he would ever want to go back to. Even through the years, Solomon’s Temple was as it had been so long ago. A sarcophagus had been placed where the apple had been the last time he was there. Walking over to it, he dusted it off and rested his hand on top of it. The last places suddenly made sense to him. Ezio had lost his uncle in Monteriggioni. He had lost a lot when Monteriggioni had been attacked. Altaïr had died in his library. And Malik had left his brother to die in the Temple of Solomon. All three places where they had lost something to death. 

And then the floor gave way under him, and he fell. He was sliding down and was met by Altaïr reaching out to him. Reaching out his hand, Altaïr grabbed it and they slit on together until Ezio joined them. Altaïr reached out to him and then Ezio was another part of their human chain. Next came Edward, Ezio reaching out for him, and then he too was linked as they continued to slide even further down. Haytham and Connor were already holding on to each other when they joined them. Edward and Haytham reached out for each other and were linked as well. They could hear Desmond and Elijah before they could see them. Desmond was linked with Elijah and Connor reached out for Desmond who reached our and held on tight. They landed in a small lake with no way up. Under them, the mark of Alexis lit up. 

“And down we go.” Desmond said, diving down. They all followed after him, following the light of the cave filled with water. Reaching the surface once again, they were finally able to get out of the water. 

“Great.” Altaïr said, shaking off as much water as he could. 

“Whoa!” Connor exclaimed, making them all look up. There, in front of them were a statue of Alexis. The few times they had seen her, she had been wearing a long dress. The statue however, was dressed differently. She was dressed in pants, kneehigh boots meant for walking and a travelers shirt. Around her waist was a belt with a sheath strapped to it, the sword was in her hand. Her hair was cut short and reached her shoulders. She was wearing a satchel with her mark upon it. There was someone sitting on the base of the statue. He looked like he came straight out of a carnival. 

“Leonardo!” Ezio exclaimed, walking over to the man. The man looked up and grinned as he embraced his old friend.

“Ezio!” Leonardo exclaimed in response. “You look like a wet mouse my friend.” He grinned.

“Took the waterslide.” Desmond explained, giving Leonardo a smile. 

“You must be Desmond! It’s an honor to meet you at last.” Leonardo smiled, shaking Desmond’s hand. “She has been awaiting you.” He added, turning to the statue of Alexis.They all knew exactly what to do. Walking over to the statue, they all placed a hand on the base. Their marks all lit up and the statue shrunk and cracked. As the final pieces of stone fell off, the figure of Alexis collapsed into the arms of Desmond. They all hurried over to make sure she was alright. Grunting, Alexis pushed herself free from Desmond and sat down on the base that no longer held a statue.

“Thank you.” She said, giving them all a faint smile before disappearing. 

“Go to the platform. It’ll get you back up.” Leonardo smiled at them.

“Are you not coming with us?” Elijah asked.

“I’m afraid not. I still have a few things to do before I move on. Ezio knows that.” Leonardo replied, turning to Ezio with a sad smile.

“It was good seeing you again, Leo.” Ezio said as they embraced each other. 

“Yes, well. It’s not the last time _I_ see _you_.” Leonardo smiled as he pushed Ezio towards the platform. When they were all standing on it, it started moving up.

“See you on the other side!” Ezio shouted down at Leonardo who gave a wave in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun with the last part, and with that I mean the whole slide thing.  
> The only reason why Altaïr couldn't swim in the game was because of something with the Animus. Besides, the dude has had five years to lean how to swim. So give the guy some credit.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Haytham Kenway**

After getting back, they all felt like they needed a bath. The way down had been dusty, but so had the way up. And up the way up they had been soaked. Reaching the room with the altar once again, Haytham and Connor had a few words with Edward before he left with Rebecca and William. Turning small and fitting them all into the bag once again, Elijah made his way back out of the museum. 

“Would you guys be quiet!?” Elijah whispered to his bag.

“That’s my face!”

“Get your hand away from there.”

“Hey!”

“Stick your foot into someone else's mouth!”

“Would you shut up!” Elijah hissed at them. They all went quiet when they heard a security guard getting close. As best he could, Elijah hid in the shadows as the security guard passed them. Haytham could hear Desmond apologizing, and felt like doing it too. But he thought better of it. Better not to make any more sounds before they are out. The moment they were on the other side of the gate, Elijah turned his bag upside down and they all fell out. Transforming to their bigger selves, they all untangled and stood up.

“God, I need a drink.” Haytham whispered as he brushed off some dirt. 

“Same here.” Connor said, giving Haytham a half hearted smile. 

“Ezio, could you..” Desmond began, but was interrupted by Ezio kissing him.

“I’ll make sure he gets home. I’ll see you there.” Ezio said, walking back to the apartment with Elijah. 

“First rounds on me.” Desmond mumbled as he lead the way to the nightclub where he worked. Miraculously, they had only spent half an hour under the museum, but it sure felt like days. 

“So what you are saying,” Desmond said leaning over the bar and handing Altaïr his drink. “is that you went all the way to Masyaf. And you are sure of that.” He added, handing a whole bottle of wine to Ezio who had just arrived. 

“I went there once. There was a skeleton in your library, and not a book in sight.” Ezio said, drinking directly from the flask. “Plus the apple was there.” He added, taking another swing. 

“Why somebody would go in there, take the apple but leave the skeleton, I don’t even _want_ to understand.” Malik said, looking down at his empty class. 

“And now. I’m an old pile of bones.” Altaïr muttered into his drink. 

“Altaïr, you’re probably the only one of you who wasn’t buried six feet under.” Desmond said, placing a hand over Altaïr’s. “Everyone else has already decomposed by now.” He added with a grin.

“Lucky you, you are still a pile of bones. The rest of us has become dirt.” Haytham said, lifting his glass in a small toast. “To Altaïr’s old pile of bones.” He said.

“Old pile of bones.” The rest of them joined in as they raised their glasses to the toast.

“At least there’s more than bones on this one.” A woman's voice came as she made her way into the gathering of Master Assassins, and Haytham. She gave them all a smile when Malik staggered backwards.

“Where the hell did _you_ run off to?” He asked the woman, shock still apparent all over his face.

“A few places that aren’t really that important. Mix something up for me, would you?” She answered Malik, directing the last part to Desmond who immediately began mixing her a drink. 

“What did you do with Leonardo?” Ezio asked, leaning on the bar and taking another gulp from his bottle. 

“There was some things he needed to know, but he is back in Florence where he belongs.” She said, accepting her drink from Desmond. Nodding, Ezio said no more and instead tried to find the bottom of the bottle. They continued drinking for the rest of the night before they went back home. Connor had dislodged himself from the group and found one of the female workers. 

“Need some help there?” The female worker, Charlie, asked as she pointed at Ezio who had blacked out. Altaïr and Malik weren’t any better, they kept whispering in Arabic and pointing at Altaïr’s hands. Haytham knew he was drunk too, but not as bad as those three. 

“It would be great, Charlie.” Desmond said with a tired smile. “Can’t carry them all on my back.” He grinned, picking up Ezio. With the man on his back, he took hold of Altaïr’s hand and said something to him and Malik in Arabic that made them both laugh. Nonetheless, Malik placed his hand on Altaïr’s shoulder, and Altaïr accepted Charlie’s help. Connor helped Haytham as, he too, wasn’t so sure on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while copying the chapter: I hope Ezio ends up with a major hangover.  
> Me right after thinking that: The guy doesn't get hangovers.
> 
> But Altaïr and Malik are most definitely going to end up with the worlds worst hangover.  
> Hungover Assassins... Just think about that for a moment. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

It was almost a sin to let Edward into the apartment the morning after. Him and Rebecca had been sent back as quick as possible. They had just gotten off of the plane a few hours ago and were already at their door being loud. Haytham had refused to come out from his room, and Connor had had company in bed. Malik was constantly telling Edward to shut up and Ezio, Ezio looked like someone who did not just black out a last night. Altaïr was about to stap someone, anyone, if Edward didn’t shut up soon. Desmond placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder, and the man finally stopped talking. A knock came from the front door and when Altaïr went to tell whoever it was to get lost, he was met with the sight of the five Creators. After getting Charlie out of the apartment, she was surprised at the sudden appearance of so many people, and getting both Connor and Haytham out of their beds and into the living room, Alexis began explaining. 

“When Layla first deserted us, she was angry of cause. She blamed me for everything that had happened to her and didn’t see her own flaws. After Nur, Umar and Sakina had gone away, I intended to stay and help guide the humans. But instead Layla confronted me, she trapped me in my own palace and in my own realm. Some of the rooms you visited were once our home. It wasn’t always under the ground, it was once beneath the starry sky. The Isu changed it to what you saw, placing the altar and the countless coffins. Before leaving, we modified the rooms so only seven of the same bloodline could co on further. We saw what Minerva and Juno had seen, the bloodline that bonded you together. And from where I resided, I was able to do something for you all. Bringing you all to the same time had its consequences as you all are well aware of. Giving you your smaller forms was the easiest way to have you be in two places at once, reserving your energy. To fully have brought you here, you would have had to die. When each of you died, I gave you a choice. Each of your choices could have been a change in history, but you all chose the same thing. You all chose Desmond.

When Desmond died, and all of you came to me, I knew I had chosen right. Your willingness to save the future was what saved him. And then I had a choice to make. On one hand, I could have left the Isu to history and thereby realizing Juno from her prison. I could have simply done nothing after keeping Desmond alive. Or I could use Desmond as a vessel and erase our creations from existence, and then having to face Layla. I chose to face Layla. I chose the path that lead to the better future. 

But I cannot face Layla alone, so I needed to warn you. But I could not warn you when you were awake, and what is close to death but not the end? Sleep. I showed you, I told you out story and I warned you as best I could. I should have been a little bit more clear in my warning, I see that now.” She said, giving apologizing looks to Elijah. 

“So, is there anything else we can do for you?” Desmond asked, coming back from the kitchen with beverages for everyone. Apple juice for Umar, tea for Sakina, water for Alexis and Nur, everyone else got a cup coffee, a glass of water and some painkillers. 

“None of us are fighters, and Layla will most likely have made an entire army on the moon by now.” Sakina sighed as she took a sip of her tea. Haytham and Desmond both looked at Connor at the mention of fighting an entire army. Shrugging, Connor downed the water and the painkillers. 

“We could give them more?” Nur asked, mostly to the other Creators. 

“What would we give them?” Umar asked with a confused look at Nur. Nur shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

“They already have the power to transform into smaller, almost more deadlier, versions of themselves. But what if we could give them more than that. That transformation was only from Alexis. We could give them more.” Nur tried to explain. 

“We can only give the blessing once. And there’s no way to take it back.” Sakina says as she thinks about what Nur said. “But it could work. They have been rather good with what they’ve gotten so far.” She adds, looking over at Desmond.

“I’m not about to abuse whatever powers I’ve gotten from all those artifacts. Well, except for the bachelor party.” Desmond defends, earning him a laugh from Sakina and Alexis. 

“But what can you give them?” Alexis asks Nur and the others.

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” Nur says, looking at Altaïr with lusting eyes.

“Hands off, Nur.” Desmond’s warning comes, as he too sees the way Nur looks at Altaïr.

“Fine.” Nur grumbles. 

“Wait. Why am _I_ here then?” Malik suddenly asks. “I’m not part of this goddamned crazy bloodline.”

“A mistake?” Alexis asks apologetically. Malik groans and smacks his head down on the table in front of him. Altaïr, sitting beside Malik, lays a hand on the other man’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Malik. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Elijah Miles**

Walking to the roof, they all sat down in a circle. Like this they almost all looked alike, sitting with their legs crossed and their hand on their knees. Above the mark given by Alexis, another mark appeared on their arms. A sun. On one side of the mark, a seed appeared and on the other side a circle with nothing inside of it. The next three months went on, and christmas was getting closer. The Creators had gotten their own apartment but they were all celebrating christmas together. But between then and christmas, they had all been practicing with their new abilities. Starting out, there had been a lot of difficulties with them. One morning, there had been a peacock in the living room. It had then transformed into Haytham after everyone had been staring at it for five minutes. 

“A peacock really fits you. Proud and pristine.” Connor said, patting his father on the shoulder before leaving for the kitchen. The rest of that month, one animal after the other appeared in the apartment. Connor had been a wolf coming out from the bathroom. A squirrel had been sitting on top of an eagle one morning, they had then turned into Desmond and Altaïr. A cat had placed itself in Elijah’s lab one lazy afternoon on a saturday, it had then transformed into the smaller version of Ezio. Rebecca had come running one day, rampaging about Edward being replaced by a monkey. She had found it rather funny. A lynx had come from Malik’s bedroom and Elijah had been a fox one morning. 

After having gotten the animal transformation under control, wings started to appear. First was when Altaïr and Ezio was woken up by Desmond because he kept getting feathers in his mouth. Their wings were like that of an angel, but only Desmond’s was white. Altaïr’s were a deep black while Ezio’s were an ombré, transcending from a deep dark red into a pure white. Desmond was the first to get his wings under control, Altaïr and Ezio had to go to work with their wings for three days before they got them under control as well. It had been pretty fun when Altaïr had shown up for class with a set of black wings. He had acted like it was natural for him to have them. Ezio had talked about it on the radio.

“Good morning everyone! You are listening to  _ The Creed _ and I’ll just have you know, that this morning was more chaotic than normal. I was woken up this morning by Desmond, you all remember Desmond right? Well, he woke Altaïr and I up, because he kept getting feathers in his mouth. No kidding, we had all sprouted wings doing the night! Can you believe that? Like always, life at  _ Miles Manor  _ is batshit crazy. In other news, the moon seems to be getting closer and...” He had then gone on about other things related to the Assassins. Missions, contacts, deaths, births and so on and so forth. 

Making Connor put on his old Assassin rope when he was stuck with figuring out his wings, was one of the best things Elijah had ever made the man do. Connor’s wings were brown, and the hood made him resemble an eagle. 

Rebecca had come over with a bag filled with a variety of blue feathers she had claimed came from Edward. And true enough, when the man came over he had sprouted wings in all the different blues you could ever imagine. They had all been sitting in the living room, everyone still trying to control their wings, when Haytham entered with a pair of grey wings. Malik came back from the kitchen with a cup of tea, and a pair of sand colored wings. A few days later, and everyone had their wings under control.

Elijah’s wings were invisible, they had all only been able to see the wings’ shadow when light fell on them. But Elijah could feel them when they were there, and feel when they were not. Next came the weapons. One day, in the middle of a boring class with Altaïr, a sword had manifested itself in the man’s hand. When he placed it up against the wall, it disappeared and reappeared back in his hand. At the same time, a gun had found its way to Elijah’s hand.

“Altaïr?” Elijah asked, gaining the attention of the man. “Can I go?” He asked, showing Altaïr the gun in his hand. 

“Unfortunately, yes. You may go.” Altaïr sighed as he let Elijah pack his stuff and go home. On his way home, Elijah stopped by the hospital to talk to Malik. He too was walking around with a sword in his hand, furiously throwing it away only to have it back in his hand a second later. 

“What did you get?” Malik asked when he spotted Elijah watching him.

“A gun. Altaïr let me leave early.” Elijah answered and Malik heaved a sigh as he once again tried to throw away the sword. 

“Better get home then. And Altaïr?” Malik asked before Elijah could leave.

“Also a sword.” Elijah answered and left for the apartment building. 

“Elijah! Kid! Hey there!”Came Ezio’s voice from his right.

“Hey Ezio.” Elijah smiled back at the grinning Italian. 

“Got a rapier in the middle of the broadcast this morning, why are you home so early?” Ezio asked, unlocking the front door for them.

“Altaïr got a sword. I got a gun and asked if I could go home. Went to the hospital to see Malik. He got a sword as well.” Elijah said, looking at the gun in his hand.

“A gun, great. I got the same.” Desmond said as he came from the direction of the bedrooms. He was wearing the same pants and shirt as yesterday, no shoes nor any socks had been anywhere near the man since he came home that morning. 

“What kind of swords?” Ezio asked, sitting down at the table and dragging Desmond down on his lap. Elijah thought about it for a moment.

“Altaïr’s looked like the complete replica of sword he already has. Malik’s looked more like a short sword.” He said and sat down as well. The two started to whisper things in Italien to each other and Elijah took out his homework. Not soon after, Malik came home. Closing the door behind him, Malik threw the sword away and started cursing in Arabic. 

“Couldn’t work?” Desmond asked from his place on Ezio.

“ _One_ arm. I’ve got _one_ **fucking** arm!” Was all Malik said before disappearing into his room and slamming the door shut. Connor came home with a crossbow and Haytham came home with a short sword like Malik’s. Rebecca texted Desmond that Edward was unable to let go of an empty bottle, Every time he threw it or smashed it, it would go back in his hand and be whole again. 

“Elijah,” Altaïr started when they were all sitting in the living room with their weapons. “you are not to come back to school until you don’t have that gun on you.” He finished, looking at the sword in his own hand. Elijah nodded and began concentrating on controlling it. He really liked going to school, even  _ if _ some of the classes could be boring at times. A week later, and they all had control over their weapons. Desmond and Elijah figured out what kind of bullets they had to use, Connor got some bolts for his crossbow and Edward decided to try and fill his bottle with water one time when he came for a visit. 

The week before christmas was one big wreck. Malik, Desmond and Connor were occupying the kitchen most of the time, baking cookies and christmas goodies. Haytham, Altaïr and Ezio were decorating the whole apartment, there was a lot of different kinds of christmas decorations as they all came from different parts of the world. They had all agreed, for the sake of Elijah’s so called childhood, that a christmas tree was to be put up. They all spent a whole evening, Edward, Rebecca, Shaun and William all being there as well, making decorations for the tree. Haytham, as they all had found out, was amazing at paper folding. All sorts of handmade ornaments and decorations were made and put on the tree. A few days before christmas, the Creators came over as well. They all had christmas gifts with them, and also ornaments for the tree. Nur had made a star for the top of the tree that had a slight glow to it. 

“Another year, Desmond. Another great year.” Ezio said as he embraced Desmond from behind. Elijah had a feeling he knew what Ezio had meant. From what he had heard, the end of the world should have been on December 21st but Desmond prevented it. And Alexis prevented Desmond from dying. 

Desmond, Malik and Connor stayed in the kitchen the whole day, kicking anyone out who would dare venture in. Ezio and Altaïr had gone to the training grounds, despite the snow, and everyone else was watching them spar. Edward and Haytham grinned at each other and began to spar in another one of the training rings. Tapping Elijah on the shoulder, Rebecca gave him a smile and they headed off to a third ring. 

After some time, they all went back inside. On their way, they met Charlie. Connor had invited her over, she was one of the first children to be raised in this town filled with Assassins so she didn’t really have any family to celebrate christmas with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malik and only having one arm. I almost killed myself with that one.  
> Also, christmas. I'll be honest with you guys, I'm from one of those places that cheat with that one. So if the whole christmas thing seems weird, blame the Danes.   
> I don't make the traditions, but I've grown up with them so they are what I know. It'll be more clear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Nur**

He really hoped they liked their presents. They had all put a lot of effort into them. To make them more durable, lighter and easier to move around in. Watching some of them spar had been thrilling. It had reassured Nur that, even though they were human they were a true force of nature. The dinner had been a whole buffet in itself. There was so much food, so many different dishes to try. Everyone had tried a bit of everything. Desmond, Altaïr and Ezio had taken over the kitchen, putting away the food that hadn’t been eaten and cleaning the dishes. Meanwhile, everyone moved to the living room and Malik began lighting the christmas tree. Taking a seat on the floor between Sakina and Umar, Nur looked up at the tree. It was one thing seeing it all from afar, but it was something else to be a part of it and see it up close. The tree was decorated with paper cutouts, folded paper doves and other handmade things. And then there was the lights. Small candles had been placed all over the tree, and there was now light in them. Ezio and Altaïr came in with sweets and both took a place on the couch. Rebecca was sitting in one of the armchairs with Edward on the floor in front of her. Haytham had taken the other armchair and Connor sat down on the floor in front of his father. The woman, Charlie, sat down next to Connor and the two cuddled close. Malik, Elijah, William and Shaun were also sitting on the floor, as that was where there was space for them. Desmond came in, and Ezio and Altaïr made space for him between them on the couch. Alexis stood up and admired it all. With all the death she saw every day, it was a rare sight and even rarer thing to be a part of. Underneath the tree, presents had been placed. 

“I think Alexis should be the first to find a present.” Ezio said, his arm around Desmond’s waist. Alexis smiled and looked down at the presents under the tree. She bent down and picked one.

“This is for Rebecca, from Malik and Edward” She smiled, handing the present on so it could reach Rebecca. Opening the present, Rebecca’s eyes filled with tears.

“You guys! You didn’t have to.” She said, giving a big smile as she picked up the picture and adoption papers. Edward bent his head back and looked up at Rebecca.

“Surprise.” Edward smiled and took Rebecca's hand in his. 

“All you have to do is sign them, and he’s yours.” Malik smiled. Rebecca gave a small laugh, a small tear finding its way down her cheek. Rebecca and Edward both wanted children and had decided to try and adopt one of the many kids already there. They had met Erik and had all clicked as a family. Wiping away the tears, Rebecca had Edward help her pick the next present.

“This if for Malik, from Umar, Nur, Alexis and Sakina.” Rebecca read and handed it over so it could reach Malik. Nur bit his nail and hoped Malik liked it. Opening the present, Malik gasped as he held up the Assassin rope. 

“It should be easier to wear than your old one. Also more durable against bullets and any sharp weapons.” Sakina explained as Malik looked closer at the details. 

“Thank you.” Malik said, almost sounding out of breath. Putting away the rope, Malik picked another present.

“This is for Elijah, from Desmond.” Malik smiled as he handed the present to Elijah, who was sitting next to him on the floor. Inside it was a hidden blade.

“You’ll let me have one?” Elijah asked his father. Desmond gave Elijah a smile.

“I talked with Ezio and Altaïr about it. It was about time you got one.” Came Desmond’s response. Elijah stood up and stormed to the couch and gave all three of them a hug at the same time.

“Thank you!” Elijah said as the three men held Elijah close. 

“Go pick another present.” Altaïr said, giving Elijah a smile. It went on like that, until every present had been given. Altaïr had given Nur a small version of the solar system, mostly as a joke because he had been on the sun for so long, but Nut still cherished it. Connor had given Umar a necklace made from various things found in the forest and Umar had loved it. Sakina had gotten a pillow shaped as a heart from Rebecca and Edward. Desmond had Given Alexis a homemade snow globe. Inside the dome was placed small figures meant to look like Altaïr, Malik, Ezio, Connor, Haytham, Edward, Desmond and Elijah. 

“For the lives you saved.” Desmond had said, and Nur had never seen Alexis more happy than right then and there. Nur, Umar, Sakina and Alexis had all given them Assassin ropes that fit them. They had all looked alike, like the old ropes Malik and Altaïr once had. Connor had called it traditional. And he might be right. They had made one for Malik, Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Haytham, Edward, Desmond, Elijah and Charlie. Charlie had been joining the others on missions every once in a while, she had somehow become a part of the group. That, and she was dating Connor. Going to bed that night, Nur and the other three Creators were sleeping in William and Shaun’s apartment, Nur was glad they had liked the Assassin ropes. Even the things they had gifted each other. Smiling into the darkness, Nur and the others fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the christmas traditions here are based on what I grew up with.   
> In all honesty, it's a nice tradition. One person starts by picking a present, says who it's for and from. The person who got the present is then the next to pick one. The only rule is that you can't pick a present that is for you. It has to be a present for someone else. 
> 
> I promise, it's all going to make sense somehow soon. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Connor Kenway**

Charlie was right behind him as he leapt from one roof to the next. They were wearing their new Assassin ropes and had been sent on a mission together. Connor had taken a few days off as they had to go quite far for this one. Word was, that there had been some Templar action two towns over, so Connor and Charlie had been sent to see what it was all about. They had been there for a few days now, and had finally found the Templar hideout. Finding their way inside, the two Assassins his in the shadows as they moved along the walls of the old warehouse. Hearing voices, they followed the sound and found a group of people talking.

“Is this how she wants it?” Connor heard someone ask, they were too far to see who had asked.

“Yeah. Brainwashed and ready to do her bidding.” Another answered sarcastically. 

“She’s the one who made them,  _ we  _ just make sure they don’t run free.” A third added to the conversation. They all looked at the cage in front of them, filled to the brim with creatures that was supposed to look human. One of the special things about the ropes they had gotten, was that they were hidden from Layla’s watching eye. Meaning that, wherever Layla was hiding she was unable to locate them or see where they were. The creatures in the cage, despite almost looking human, almost looked like zombies. Mindless, decomposing beings. Though these creatures weren’t decomposing, they just looked more dead than alive. Pale like the moon they were created on, and ready to lash out at anyone that came too close. 

“What are they?” Charlie asks as they look down at the creatures.

“Creatures created by Layla. If they get the chance, they will kill you.” Connor answers, the beak of his hood casting a shadow over his face. They looked around for a bit longer before making their way out of the warehouse. 

“Let’s get out of this town.” Charlie says, taking a look back at the warehouse as they run across the rooftops. Nodding, Connor turns into a wolf and Charlie swings herself up on his back. Like that, they leave the town and head back home. They immediately reported back to William once they were back. Walking across the hallway, they walked into the apartment where Connor lived. Desmond, Elijah and Altaïr were playing a board game in the living room. As it was the week between christmas and New Years, both the school and the nightclub was closed. 

“Anything interesting happened?” Desmond asked as Connor came into the living room.

“More of those creatures. This time three times as many as last time.” Connor said, slowly pulling his rope off. Charlie walked to the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked for Connor. 

“They’re going to be annoying to deal with.” Altaïr said, moving his piece on the board. 

“They’re just like zombies. Cut off the head and you’re sure they won’t be moving again.” Desmond said, moving his own piece.

“Do we have to burn them as well?” Elijah asks as, he too, moves his piece.

“Hopefully not. But you can’t be too careful.” Connor says, leaving them to their game to join Charlie in the shower. She had become a constant presence in the apartment after christmas, and Connor hoped she would never leave. 

Getting out of the shower, Connor turned on the radio. 

“You are listening to  _ The Creed _ and I have some great news for you all. Mostly those at  _ Miles Manor _ who aren’t at work today. With the help from everyone, and I’m really not kidding you here, the house has finally been completed. The last pieces of furniture was placed just yesterday and it’s ready for us to move into as soon as we want. It has, of cause, officially been named  _ Miles Manor _ . On another note, Charlie and Connor have returned safely back from their mission. More Templars doing Templar stuff, as always...” Ezio’s voice came from the speaker and Connor turned it down.

“Gonna be great. Having a huge house to live in.” Desmond said, giving Altaïr a smile.

“Especially with all the people who keeps visiting.” Altaïr says, giving Desmond a peck on the cheek. Charlie walked up to Connor side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Mind if I move in as well?” She asks with a grin.

“If you two don’t start planning a wedding soon, Rebecca and Ezio  _ will _ .” Desmond answers, grinning back at Charlie.

“What about the three of you? No wedding between you?” She gives back.

“Not in this lifetime.” Elijah whispers, making them all burst out laughing.

“Didn’t Ezio talk about it after Rebecca and Edward got married?” Altaïr asked, knowing full well that Ezio did indeed talk about it. 

“He did, didn’t he. Something about religion not being the strong point to any of you, plus none of you seeing the point nor the need to get married.” Charlie says, dragging Connor to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

“So many disappointed people have never been seen before.” Desmond grins from the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first installment had 16 chapters  
> The second installment had 20 chapters (plus 2 more but they don't count.)  
> And now the third installment is on 21 chapters and still going.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Desmond Miles**

The so called  _ Miles Manor _ was huge. It was bigger than Desmond had thought it would be. There was a whole wing, just for him and his lovers. It was like they all got a small apartment, but without a kitchen. The day after they moved in, all the kids and teens without a family got assigned rooms and began moving in as well. It had been the whole point of  _ Miles Manor _ , to host all the kids and teens without a family. To pay for everything, there was a place in the bank where you could make a subscription and help out with the expenses of the manor. And it seemed like everyone was pitching in. They had spent New Years in the old apartment with everyone else, and had moved a few days later. There had been assigned staff to clean and take care of things in the house, Ezio had seen to that doing one of his broadcasts. He had simply asked if there was anyone wanting a job as either a maid, butler or kitchen staff. There had been a lot of people wanting the jobs, and everyone who sent in a job application got a job. It was a huge manor, and there was a lot of kids living there. There had even been hired gardeners to tend to the massive garden. 

“Morning Mister Miles.” One boy said as Desmond made his way down the hall.

“Just call me Desmond.” Desmond said with a tired smile. 

“Give me back my arm!” Someone shouts from one of the rooms, so Desmond pops his head in to see what was going on.

“Come and get it!” Someone else shouted back.

“Mister Miles! Tell Roger to give me back my arm!” A girl shouted when she saw Desmond.

“Roger, give Stacy her arm back. And please, just call me Desmond.” Desmond said in a tired voice. Reluctantly, Roger gave Stacy her prosthetic arm back and left the room. Desmond gave Stacy a smile and left her to get ready. Walking into the dinner room, Desmond walked up to Ezio and Altaïr who were sitting at the table. 

“Morning sunshine.” Ezio smiled as he pulled Desmond close. Desmond placed an arm around Ezio shoulders and started playing with the man’s hair.

“Morning.” He mumbled, spacing out and slowly taking a seat on Ezio’s lap. 

“Tough night?” Altaïr asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

“Yeah.” Came Desmond’s reply. With a sigh, Malik took his seat next to Altaïr.

“Here you go, Sir.” One of the kitchen ladies said, handing Malik his breakfast. 

“Thanks.” Malik replied, taking the plate and beginning to eat.

“Late for work?” Connor asks as he joins them at the table, taking his place beside Ezio.

“Only by a little bit.” Malik answers as the kitchen lady hands Connor and Charlie their breakfast as well. 

“More coffee?” She asks Altaïr, whose cup was empty.

“No thanks, got to get ready for work.” He says and she takes the cup back to the kitchen with her. Altaïr stands up, giving Desmond a light kiss and leaves to get ready.

“Morning dad.” Elijah says, sitting down where ltaïr had just sat.

“Morning Elijah.” Desmond says, still spaced out. 

“Better eat quickly, your going to be late.” Ezio tells Elijah as the kitchen lady comes back to give him his breakfast.

“I know, but Sally was hogging the bathroom again.” Elijah complained while stuffing his mouth. 

“I should get going as well.” Ezio said, leaning his head on Desmond’s chest.

“And Desmond should go to bed.” Charlie said with a smile at Desmond. Charlie was only working part-time at the nightclub, the rest of the time she worked at the hospital with Malik. Helping Desmond to bed, Ezio kissed the man before leaving for work. Half an hour later, and Desmond was the only one home. Except for the constant staff bustling about and the birds, there were no sounds in the great manor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal morning at Miles Manor.  
> Also, next chapter is going to be the last chapter for the Third Installment.   
> The Fourth Installment is going to be all about the fight with Layla, and the aftermath.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

The weekends were some of the most noisiest days Altaïr had ever been subject to. And he was a school teacher. It had already been half a year since they moved into the great manor, and Altaïr once again felt like he was back in Masyaf as the mentor. Him and a few other teachers had agreed to start teaching more than just the regular curriculum. Certain students were allowed to study the creed and what it would mean to be an Assassin. They were to be taught the way of the creed, and lean how to handle a blade as well as all the other things that made an Assassin and Assassin. All the lessons took place at the manor, with mostly Altaïr and Ezio teaching them. Even a few adults came to take part in some of the lessons. 

“Try not to get yourself killed with a wooden sword, George!” Ezio shouts from the other end of the training ground, looking over a group of Novices practicing their swordplay. They had all gotten wooden swords, as they were more safe for them at the moment. 

“Elijah!” Desmond yelled from somewhere inside the manor. Altaïr turned around to see father and son running towards him.

“Altaïr! Help me!” Elijah shouts, tears running down his face, as he runs directly into Altaïr.

“Elijah!” Altaïr exclaims, taking hold of the kids hand just in time. Desmond catches up and takes the knife out of Elijah’s hand before dragging his son into a hug.

“It’s okay. It’s alright Elijah.” Desmond whispers while rocking back and forth with Elijah in a tight embrace. A mark of a crescent moon disappears from the hand that had held the knife just a mere moment ago, and Elijah breaks down in violent sobs. Ezio, and everyone else, comes running over.

“What happened?” The Italian asks, looking at Desmond with Elijah held tight.

“Layla.” Is all Altaïr says, not wanting to scare everyone else there. They stand and look at father and son for a moment, before Ezio notices the red stain on Desmond’s hoodie.

“Desmond! You’re hurt!” Ezio exclaimes, picking up the still hugging father and son. 

“Ezio!” Elijah exclaims as the Italian Master Assassin lifts them up and takes them inside. 

“What are you all standing around for?” Altaïr asks the Novices, and they quickly disperse and begins training again. Altaïr wishes for all in the world to run to Desmond and Ezio, but he knows better than to leave mere children to train by themselves. 

“Don’t forget to train individually, even in your normal day to day life.” Altaïr says as the Novices leave for the day. 

“Is Mister Miles going to be okay?” One of the girls ask as she hands over her practice sword.

“He’ll be fine.” Ezio says, walking up to stand next to Altaïr. Altaïr gives Ezio a slight smile before turning his attention back to the Nivices. 

“How’s Elijah doing?” Altaïr asks as Ezio leads them to where Desmond and Elijah are sitting.

“Scared. A bit traumatized. Altaïr...” Ezio stops at the door, looking into Altaïr’s eyes. “You need to reassure him. Elijah is scared of what you might think of him.” Ezio finished, letting Altaïr into the room at last. Looking up at the two, Elijah quickly looked down at the floor. 

“How are you feeling, Elijah.” Altaïr says, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Fine.” Elijah whispers, not looking at Altaïr. Heaving a sigh, Altaïr takes Elijah’s hands in his own.

“I know you’re not fine. Layla had you hurt Desmond.” Altaïr whispered, reaching up and putting a gentle hand on Elijah’s cheek. 

“I almost hurt you too.” Elijah whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

“Elijah, you are not to blame.” Altaïr whispers back, dragging Elijah into a hug. This broke Elijah, and he began sobbing once again. Desmond reached over and placed a hand on Elijah’s shoulder, and Ezio kneeled down and embraced Elijah and Altaïr. 

“He’s asleep.” Altaïr whispers, picking up Elijah and carrying him to his bed. “Sleep well.” He whispers, silently closing the door behind him. 

“Altaïr.” Desmond smiles as Altaïr walks over to him. 

“How are you, Desmond?” Altaïr asks, taking a seat next to his lover on the bed as Ezio walks in.

“As good as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Desmond says with a smile as Ezio sits down on the other side of him. 

The next few days, Elijah stayed close to Altaïr. Altaïr didn’t dismiss Elijah as he would have normally done, he knew Elijah needed it. Elijah was afraid. Afraid he might be possessed by Layla again. He was afraid he might hurt someone again. And he felt safe when he was with Altaïr, because he knew Altaïr could stop him. Altaïr woke up one night, Ezio and Desmond being awake as well. Running down the hall, they could all hear it. Screaming. Elijah came out from his room with his hands covering his ears.

“It’s the full moon!” He shouts over all the screaming. 

“Get your ropes! She can’t know where we are!” Altaïr shouts, heading back the way he came. Desmond’s phone rang, and when he picked it up Edward was rambling about screams from all over town. 

“Edward! Get your rope on and meet us at the mansion!” Desmond shouted into the phone. Fifteen minutes later, they were all gathered at the front door. Alexis, Nur, Umar and sakina had joined them as well. 

“We can help with her creatures, but we cannot kill her.” Alexis said as they all got ready. 

“Leave Layla to us then.” Ezio said, his face for once rid of any emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The last chapter in the Third Installment. Get ready for the Fourth Installment. Featuring; Moon-Zombies, screaming, loss and love... you know... The usual stuff. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this ride, and will continue to do so when I get the first chapter of the Fourth Installment out.  
> As always...
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have come this far, I congratulate you. I have no idea how it ended up here, but it did.   
> Somehow, my small idea about chibi Ezio and Altaïr ended up with this. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


End file.
